


Revenge

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jun. 26th, 2006</p><p>Another world, another time, and those same four syllables. </p><p>Written for dw100 Challenge #6: Hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

My world died on a single word, four syllables screeched in a metallic voice. Burned in the same culling fires as the hundreds before it, no more important or unique, and yet… We didn’t wait. We didn’t hold out hope of some divine decree or prophetic rescue. We didn’t put our faith in diplomacy or weaponry. We didn’t cower in fear or rage in anger. We simply built.

And now, cloaked in technology learned in those last desperate years, we grow. They are not the only species that can learn to hate and we will have our revenge against…

_Exterminate._


End file.
